


backstories are such cumbersome things

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [33]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: "I know what you are. Vampire."What if Bella was wrong?
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	backstories are such cumbersome things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> [This is the prompt.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2bf0ae3056a616b33031824890074cc7/8643c5b154106c32-be/s540x810/c1ad3a98181dd34e61afff2372a5f8e023b56823.png)

Edward’s posture and facial expression screamed his disapproval before he even said the words, “A rape backstory, really, Rosalie, you don't see how that's inappropriate?”

“That’s rich, coming from you, Mr. Let’s Pretend to Be Vampires So I Don’t Have to Crush My Girlfriend’s Disturbing Death Fantasy,” Rosalie retorted, who had decided that if Edward was making them all do this, she would turn the horror and gore factor up to max; the sooner Bella ran away screaming and snapped herself out of this make-belief, the better.

“I think it’s creative,” Alice chirped, far too cheerful for Rosalie’s taste, “and now, here's the backstory I've come up with for me..."


End file.
